Yahoo
by mioga1
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome have to leave their life in the past? Who is this stranger in Kagome's time and why is he out for revenge? And do you like Yahoo! messenger?
1. Forget?

**_Author talk: _**Hey everyone, ok i know i haven't updated but i am trying really hard so i have 2 reveiws!!!!! Wow i didn't even think i was going to get 1 with all my grammer issues on the proluge chap and not updating forever but here is my true first chapter i hope you like it!!!!!! By the way, this might not be as long as i promised but i love ya guys.

**_Disclaimer:_** Hi mioga1 here and i of course don't own inuyasha but, my friends, i do own a single box!!!!!!! (its a shoe box)

**

* * *

**

**last time: **Inuyasha and Kagome killed Naraku and returned home, Kagome's home that is...... (yah yah whatever)

" " talking

' ' thinking

* * *

**Forget....?**

Kagome was falling through the well and landed perfectly on the other side with Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome started to climb the ladder when Inuyasha grabbed her and jumped up and out of the well and landed on the top step of the well shrine near the door. They looked back, the well walls fell into a pile of rubble and then disappered. They looked at what used to be the well and saw solid ground. Kagome turned, she started to cry on Inuyasha's sholders, he wrapped his arms around her and they stood not moving for a second wanting to stay wrapped in each others company forever. Kagome was the one to let go and turned to leave but, Inuyasha jumped infront of her and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheack. It was soft and gentle and her face had a little hint of a blush across her nose. She stood there, confused.

'Inuyasha........ was that............. real? Am.......am i having a dream? Did somthing happen during defeating naraku that........... that made me faint? This can't be real..... Inuyasha doesn't care that much about me he......... he never has and never will.. I mean he loves Kikyo...... yeah Kikyo not me. This is a dream.' She was crying, Kagome put her hand on her oposing arm and pinched herself. Inuyasha noticed it.

"Kagome this isn't a dream," Inuyasha stated. His eyes softened "I really do love you, and you don't have to belive it, just feel it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She fell into his arms. "I've always loved you! I know this is real, i've always dreamed of this but...... I thought it never posible!"

Inuyasha lifted her head and leaned down and kissed her lips softly and just held her as before. She had tears coming down her face with eyes closed, his eyes were gently shut and he softly let go of her lips as his eyes opened, hers opened as well. Inuyasha helped Kagome up and held her hand as they walked outside. they were only a step outside when a bright light knocked them back and crushed the well shrine. Inuyasha jumped up.

"YOU BASTARD," Inuyasha yelled "YOU HAD TO COME AND FUCKIN REWIN A FUCKIN PERFECT TIME DIDN'T YOU! I FUCKEN SHOULD KILL YOU NOW! IF I WASN'T SO FUCKIN CURIOUS YOU'D BE DEAD" Kagome was blushing.

"Now, now, Inuyasha is that any way to treat the demon who came to challenge you?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked up as the dirt was clearing away they both had a frightened look on their face when they saw the demon. He was wearing blue jean pants and a white t-shirt with a leather jaket over it, his hair was a short black purple which was very greasy. (he watched grease to much)

"NARAKU" Inuyasha screamed.

"Heh, me? My father was nothing he got killed by a mear half demon and a mortal girl! However I was just a child as I watched my father get defeted and swore for revenge but, as I grew so did my mind I got smarter than my father even so I killed my mother and sucked her blood. For I knew I was not full demon so I had to do what was a rule for demons I killed the mortal parent you should know how that goes Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and swung it at the demon. The demon jumped out of the way. Inuyasha swung again, the demon dodged again but inuyasha was quicker as he let go of his sword and punched the demon.

"Heh Inuyasha do you not even want to know the name of your challenger? My name is karomaru and I am here to kill your heart and seperate you and kagome! For as I grew up I relized how to win against you and claim my revenge unlike my father who was so blind to fall in love with a mortal woman who was his very enemy, he kidnapped her, and rapped my mother and traped her, until I killed her to become full demon.

Inuyasha ran and grabbed his sword and swung again but, karomaru dodged again and started to chant a spell.

"la be da me ni po to la la he ka ly jai hr hr js yew ar ly jx jsh deb hr hr war i love you blah blah blah" (thats my lovley spell k?) He kept chanting.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as everything went hazy and saw her fall to the ground he tried to yell her name but no luck his words were frozen in time he turned to look at karomaru and jumped to strike him. Inuyasha was a inch away and disappered.

Karomaru gave a small evil grin and changed into a high school boy.

"Heh Inuyasha you'll never see Kagome again. She will be mine." said Karomaru.

* * *

**_Lets end this:_** Ok everyone don't kill me but....wasn't that cool I was seriosly crying while writting it I know its short but I think they are all going to be that way and my fav author im going to copy you. Who is Karomaru's mother? Who did Karomaru change into? Where is Inuyasha? Reveiw me with the answers to the three questions if they are right then i'll give you the next two chapters of the story!! So click that reveiw button 


	2. Bad boy!

**_Author talk: _**Hey all this is chapter 2 and you should expect alot of new twist yaya e-mail me

**_Diclaimer:_** I don't own Inuyasha but I always will in my heart so....................... peace out and a happy new year bye the way some of the characters are from eerie queerie and i don't own them either. (But the personality's they have on here are my own)

**

* * *

**

**last time:**"la be da me ni po to la la he ka ly jai hr hr js yew ar ly jx jsh deb hr hr war i love you blah blah blah" (thats my lovley spell k?) He kept chanting.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome as everything went hazy and saw her fall to the ground he tried to yell her name but no luck his words were frozen in time he turned to look at karomaru and jumped to strike him. Inuyasha was a inch away and disappered.

Karomaru gave a small evil grin and changed into a high school boy.

"Heh Inuyasha you'll never see Kagome again. She will be mine." said Karomaru.

* * *

" " talking 

' ' thinking

* * *

_**BAD BOY**_

"beep....... beep........ beep........ beep.......... beep.......... beep............ beep........... beep........... beep......" said the alarm clock. (hehe I crack myself up)

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a womens voice. "Get down here this instant! School starts in 3 minutes! You better ware your bandanna to school today. I don't want you getting all that attention like you did a month ago!"

"FUCK OFF MOM!" Inuyasha yelled. " I've never done a thing you said and you know it bitch!"

_downstairs_

"Hasunuma I swear that boy of yours, he takes after you too much..." Inuyasha's mom said.

"Omitsu you know that freak of a boy ain't ours we adopted him from the special kids center he is nothing like me..." Said Hasunuma.

"I know honney but I can't help but think that he's my baby... I mean ever since we lost Ichi---" she was cut off.

"I don't wanna hear about him... Ichi died because of his selfishness and his greed he...." he stoped.

"I don't care what you say about ichi we loved him and you know it he just feel into a deep depresion and turned to drugs he is no disgrace to our familly if anything Hasunuma you are a disgrace to this family for not knowing our boy--" Hasunuma slaped her.

"How dare you woman! I take you as my wife and you call me a disgrace to our family? You had nothing before you married me NOTHING! Do you want to go back to that life?" he asked.

"I was proud of my life before I married you!"she said. He looked at her with anger all over his face he went to strike her but a hand held him back Inuyasha came into veiw and pushed his father back from his mother.

"You touch her again i'll kill you....." Inuyasha said camly. His father backed off and walked out the door way. Inuyasha waited till his fathers car drove off.

"You ok Mom?"asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah.." Omitsu said sadly "Heh just a small cut nothing that can't be delt with....."

"Put some make up on and get ta work we don't want anyone to see that mess on your face..." Inuyasha said.

"Arn't you going to school? Inuyasha?" asked his mother

"Naww mom not feelin well" inuyasha smirked.

"Well no wonder you were in such a grumpy mood this mornin" his mom gave a week smile.

"Get ta work i'll take care of dad when he gets home" Inuyasha said.

"Don't kill him" said his mom.

"No im not that stupid ma im just gonna call the cops and tell them what he did." Inuyasha smirked.

"ok love you Inuyasha" said his mom.

"dito mom." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha'a mother walked outside and got into her car and drove off. Inuyasha watched then he went to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, (guess this place) police deparrtment what is your emergency?" said the operator.

"I'd like to report abuse" Inuyasha said.

"One moment please while I connect you to the detective..." Said the operator.

_music in back ground_

"Damn I don't have all fuckin day those bastards" inuyasha said

_ring ring ring_

_"Hi, youv'e reached detective Jacob Genson im not in right now but if you would be so kind as to leave your reason for calling me and your name and phone number i would be happy to contact you please leave the information after the beep..................BEEP."_

"Yes this is Inuyasha OH and im calling to report abuse, my phone # is 687-2748 plz call between the hours of 11:00am - 6:00pm" he then hung up

"ok now its time for my gals online!" Inuyasha had an evil smirk on his face

* * *

**_Lets finish this up:_** ok so yeah you guys still have to guess and pass this story on to your friends and i'll keep updating with each and every 10 reveiws I get (at least until I run out of all my chapters and have to start writting more hehe) so yeah reveiw and guess Who Karomaru changes into? Where is inuyasha? and who is Karomaru's mother? 


	3. birthday!

**_Author talk:_** I feel so bad! After I wrote that I forgot all about everything. I got caught up in my friends but I swear! I'll really add a lot in this chapter I'm so stupid and yeay the story now really begins .

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** ok as I have said the last forever chapters I do not own inuyasha but I wish I owned koga… huh I love his blue eyes….. especially during the night by water with those light bugs every where around his almost naked dead sexy butt body…. huh

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_ring... ring... ring_

_"Hi, you've reached detective Jacob Gannon I'm not in right now but if you would be so kind as to leave your reason for calling me and your name and phone number I would be happy to contact you please leave the information after the beep...BEEP."_

"Yes this is Inuyasha OH and I'm calling to report abuse, my phone # is 687-2748 plz call between the hours of 11:00am - 6:00pm" he then hung up

"ok now its time for my gals online!" Inuyasha had an evil smirk on his face

**" " talking**

**' ' thinking**

* * *

**Late nights!**

"Kagome time for dinner," said a young boy "gramps has a surprise for you!"

"K! I'll be down in a sec as soon as I finish this report!" said Kagome.

'Let's see just add a few periods and I'll be done..'

Kagome finished her report and went down to her kitchen, as she passed the living room she noticed a big box wrapped in blue paper with, I might add, a big bright orange bow on it. She stopped and went in the living room. She examined the box more carefully and noticed the little light blue bears printed on the wrapping paper. She gave a smile at it and looked at the tag.

"SURPRISE KAGOME!" yelled many voices. Kagome turned around to see her family and friends with giant smiles on their faces. Her mom was holding a pink round cake with shining candles on it. That read "Happy Birthday Kagome, who will be your sweet 16?" Kagome blushed and looked around the room for a boy with brown hair with a kind smile on his face.

"I'm right here Kagome," said a voice coming from behind the group of people. "can I be your sweet 16?"

"Hojo!" said Kagome "your welcome to be what ever you want to be!"

"Good cause I was hoping I could be you boyfriend from now on." Hojo looked down at Kagome. 'She's blushing! Yes it's working out perfectly!'

"Hojo I can't believe it! Of course if it's ok with you, Mom, Gramps?" Kagome said.

"It's fine with us Kagome." Kagome's mother exclaimed and smiled.

"Ahhhhh, I love you guys!" Kagome yelled.

"And I love you, Kagome" Hojo leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome's eyes closed, and so did Hojos.

'Why does this feel so familiar? But yet it feels so sad? I feel like I've done this with someone before…. But how…..?" thought Kagome. Just then a memory came rushing into her mind and she saw a boy in front of her with golden eyes looking at her with kindness and love and he leaned down to kiss her. She felt tears coming down and she opened her eyes and pushed away from Hojo, and gave a weak smile towards him while tears came down.

"Kagome," said Hojo. "Are you that happy that were together that you cry?"

"Yea…… " Kagome whispered.

"Good," said kagome's grandfather. "cause is high time that I got some cake!" everyone laughed and sat down at the table and started singing happy birthday to kagome after that she blew the candles out and they all ate pizza with cake and ice cream.

"Okay kagome time for your birthday presents!" said kagome's mom.

"Okay! I'll open this one first" kagome looked at the table and grabbed a little yellow bag and looked for a tag.

"That's from me kagome!" said Hojo. Kagome smiled and opened the bag, inside was a little black teddy bear with a ring on a necklace tied around its neck. "It's a promise ring kagome." Hojo toke the ring off the teddy bear and put it on kagome's ring finger. "Kagome I promise to love you and be yours as long as you want me to be I also promise you that I will ask you to marry me someday" kagome looked at Hojo and started to cry.

"Hojo I love you so much!" Kagome couldn't stop crying.

"Now you two lets get back to the presents" said kagome's mom.

"k." said kagome. Kagome opened every present except for the big blue one with the orange bow. "Should I open this one?" Kagome's mom nodded and so kagome started to tear all of the wrapping paper off. She got to what was underneath it.

"Ahhhhh" Kagome screamed "it's a computer!"

"Kagome you have to be careful with it or else you might destroy it. We got that computer from America so it's very hard to understand, it's all in English so its hard." Said Kagome's grandpa.

"Okay" said kagome. After a while kagome and her family set up the computer and sent the guests home.

"Kagome I want you to be careful okay?"

"With what mom?" asked Kagome.

"Hojo." said her mom. " I know he's a sweet guy but I don't want you getting you hurt ok?"

"Okay mom I know what you mean"

"Now try out that computer of yours will you?

"Ok"

"Kagome sat down and turned on her computer"

* * *

**Let's end this:** zzzzzzzzzzz sleep is all I want please. Ok so who is Karomaru's mother? Who did Karomaru change into? Where is Inuyasha? Guess these things before next chapter please… o and so tired and sorry. 


	4. Life as it is

**Author talk:** YO! Hey so its been a long time since I've updated.. ouch like 4 or 5 years..... I got a little side tracked with school and boys and hana kimi and such NE WHO~ I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! So I hope my mind set hasn't changed to much. But I am going to change the story to Rated: M cause well yeah its going to have more Sexual activity in it!!! but I'll wait a week b4 I do and let you read this update! Just in case... okay! HERE WE GO!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show that are mentioned here. HOWEVER I STILL WISH I OWNED KOGA! To bad......

**Last time on YAHOO!: **

"Ahhhhh" Kagome screamed "it's a computer!"

"Kagome you have to be careful with it or else you might destroy it. We got that computer from America so it's very hard to understand, it's all in English so its hard." Said Kagome's grandpa.

"Okay" said kagome. After a while kagome and her family set up the computer and sent the guests home.

"Kagome I want you to be careful okay?"

"With what mom?" asked Kagome.

"Hojo." said her mom. " I know he's a sweet guy but I don't want you getting you hurt ok?"

"Okay mom I know what you mean"

"Now try out that computer of yours will you?

"Ok"

"Kagome sat down and turned on her computer"

Inuyasha sat in his computer chair. All morning he had been feeling queasy; Now even as the sun set he wanted to throw up. His day hadn't gone as planned he was planning on just faking sick to get out of school. He hated wearing the beanie his parents gave him when he was young. It was a dark black which made the sun grow hotter on his thick hair of head. His parents had made him cut it since he could remember, but it always made him look worse. His head was just a big gigantic cotton ball in his opinion. So he had a miserable day. His usual gals weren't online in fact none were not even Becky, his playmate Who was always ALWAYS on. So he hit the chat rooms looking for someone to chat with. "No one, Not one single decent looking girl" He decided to go to the Japan "Baka Desu*" chat rooms.. 'so girly' he thought 'I will for sure find someone new here' he spent about an hour yelling at people about Sex and how old you could be to do it or not before a girl that called herself "Kagang16" entered the chat room. Inuyasha did what he always does when someone enters the chat room, he sent he a private message

Inuboy:A/S/L?

Kagang16: What did you call me?

Inuboy: lol it means how old are you?, are you boy or girl?, and where do you live? U know age /sex/ location..

Kagang16: o.. what does lol mean?

Inuboy: laugh out loud or lots of love mostly laugh out loud.

Kagang16: ok thank you

Inuboy: ur welcome so.. a/s/l?

Kagang16: OH! 17/f/Tokyo Japan

Inuboy: cool im 19/m/LA California

kagang16: Really? Cool. I've always wanted to go there..

The conversation went on and on and they couldn't stop laughing and soon they became really close they talked about school and friends and old relationships then weeks went by and soon Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about her. She clouded his mind in school, He had no idea what she looked like and yet he just wanted to meet her. She was in Tokyo so far he could save up some money from his summer job..NO! He couldn't get that close and involved he was a freak and she would run from him.... he at least wanted to hear her voice.

On the other side of the world Kagome was sitting with a bunch or friends who were asking when her and Hojo were going to get married. She kept smiling and saying "Were not engaged just promised" and tried to move on to another subject. Thinking about Hojo made her think about Inuboy, Every time she thought of her and Hojo having a life together she imagined herself with someone else. She found herself thinking about Inuboy maybe trying to have a life with him.

_'OH MY GOD' Kagome thought 'I'm a terrible girlfriend thinking unfaithful thoughts like this'_

"Kagome did you want small medium or large?" one friend asked.

"oh um medium"

"Would you like a side of Hojo with that as well?" said a voice from no where.

"What?"

"Hey Baby" Hojo said

"your challenged Hojo" said friend three.

"thats why you love me so much" Hojo replied

"yeah right"

"So kagome I was thinking we could go and check out some movies or something"

"Actually Hojo im sorry I have to catch up im still behind from the last year being in and out of the hospital ya know.." *wink*

"geez the last year has been horrible" Hojo complained as he nuzzled in Kagome's hair "why can't I have my Kagome all to myself"

"You have got me all to yourself Hojo" Kagome replied.

"Please Baby Just tonight I got you a surprise"

"Kagome GO" yelled #1#2#3 friend.

"fine"

"YES" screamed Hojo

"BUT, I have to be home by 11" Kagome said _'Inuboy gets on tonight' _

"Anything for you baby"

The night went on very slowly for Kagome, they went and saw the new "LoVe lOvE BoY" Movie. She couldn't get over the way the boy named "Tsu" Talked to his love. He treated her like the world but acted as if he had no feelings for her. Not until the end did he accept his love for her. The movie ended with a happy winter wedding. She just couldn't stop thinking about inuboy and how bad she wanted to walk down the isle with him...

"kagome helloooooooo.... you hear me in there?"

"oh sorry Hojo"

"Lets go babe"

"kay!"

Hojo walked to his little Toyota And opened the door for Kagome. They started to drive towards Kagome's house then turned off towards the canyon road. Kagome started to feel a little un easy.

"Hojo where are we going?"

Hojo smiled and stayed completely quiet And kept driving. They drove about 10 more miles before turning off to a road that drove up the mountain. Once at the top Hojo turned of the car and leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss.

"Hojo what is this?"

"This is our night lets not waste it"

Hojo pulled out a ring and said "lets make it official"

"Ho."

"shh I know its surprising, but you are the Beauty of the woman I want to me married to you will not disgrace me or my family you will be the perfect face of my family name."

*NOTE: "su" in Japanese is a very woman like way to talk you would never find a man using "su" at the end of his words, and "baka" means idiot and de is a partical like me or you; depending on if your meaning it towards someone else or your self so if I was calling my self an idiot I would say "mioga1 san wa baka desu". Get it?

KKKKKKK!!! I hope this is better than the last chapter I put up.. Other than that I will try to update when I can so lets say good luck to me..!!


End file.
